The present invention generally relates to a storage system including a host computer, a storage apparatus and a management computer and to its monitoring condition setting method, and in particular can be suitably applied when changing the monitoring condition of a volume provided in the storage apparatus.
Pursuant to the advancement of information society, computer systems are being introduced throughout society, and the amount of data that is being processed is increasing explosively. Moreover, the importance of data that is handled in computer systems is increasing pursuant to the advancement of information society and, in addition to demands for higher reliability of the retained data, it is a social mission of information systems to prevent the loss of retained data from any and all disasters.
In this kind of system, volumes are multiplexed in order to guarantee the reliability of data. The data output from a host computer is copied to a volume in a directly-connected storage apparatus. Moreover the data is copied to another volume or a volume of another storage apparatus. Data is thereby duplicated to guarantee the reliability of data.
Generally speaking, a case where a volume for copying data is located in the same storage apparatus as the foregoing volume is referred to as a local copy, and a case where a volume for copying data is located in a storage apparatus separate from the foregoing volume is referred to as a remote copy, and these are applied to information systems demanded of high reliability. In addition, local copy and remote copy are sometimes collectively referred to as replication. According to this replication technology, even when a failure occurs in one volume and becomes inoperable, the system operation can be continued by using the data stored in the other volume. The two volumes of a copy source and a copy destination in a replication relationship are referred to as a copy pair.
Normally, copy pairs are grouped in host computer units or application units, and the control and monitoring of copy pairs are performed in such units. A plurality of copy pairs grouped in host computer units or application units are referred to as a copy group.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-249447 discloses technology for monitoring the replication of a copy group in a storage system including a plurality of host computers and a plurality of storage apparatuses.